yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
M02
is the second movie of the Yo-kai Watch animated series. The movie is premiered in Japan on December 19, 2015. This movie marks the anime debut of Lord Enma, to commemorate that, a special Yo-kai Medal featuring Lord Enma is given to the visitors. This as well marks the anime debut of Koma Mom, the mother of Komasan and Komajiro, and Nurarihyon. Summary Plot Episode 1: Nate Turned Into A Yo-kai In , Nate become the mysterious Yo-kai Fu2 and Whisper helps him adjust to his temporarily Yo-kai life. Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy In , Jibanyan, Robonyan Model F, and Shogunyan travel forward in time to the year 2023 and help Jibanyan's former owner, Amy, with her work. Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home In , Komasan and Komajiro visit their mom, Koma Mom, who bores a human baby, who soon proves to be a handful. Episode 4: USApyon's Merry Christmas In , USApyon delivers presents with Inaho in the stead for Giant Santa. Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World In , the final battle pits the main gang and Hovernyan against Nekokiyo, Inumaro, and Nurarihyon. Characters Humans * Nate * Inaho * Amy * Yuto * Takayuki * Dr. Hughley * Bear (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Katie (cameo) * Komasaburo Protagonist Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan/Jetnyan (debut) * USApyon * Komasan * Hoveryan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Hidabat * Tattletell * Lord Enma (debut) * Komajiro * Fu2 (debut) * Robonyan (as Model F) * Shogunyan * Demon Okure (debut) * Koma Mom (debut) * Dromp * Giant Santa (debut) * Hanahojin * Fu (cameo; debut) * Camera Yo-kai (debut) * Namer Yo-kai (debut) * Hungramps (cameo) * Mirapo (cameo) * Noko (cameo) * Drizzle (cameo) * Fidgephant (cameo) * Dimmy (cameo) * Kyubi (cameo) * B3-NK1 (cameo) * Peppillon (cameo) * B3-NK1 (cameo) * Manjimutt (cameo) * Noway (cameo) * Venoct (cameo) * Happierre (cameo) * Lie-in Heart (cameo) * Signibble (cameo) * Faux Kappa (cameo) * Wazzat (cameo) * Pridon (cameo) * Grubsnitch (cameo) * So-Sorree (cameo) * Payn (cameo) * Spenp (cameo) * Sproink (cameo) * Bakuon-narashi (cameo) * Nosirs (cameo) * Infour (cameo) * Sergeant Burly (cameo) * Arai Masho (cameo) * Sunao (cameo) * Walkappa (cameo) * Blazion (cameo) * Urayameshi (cameo) * Heheheel (cameo) * Coughkoff (cameo) * Illoo (cameo) * Negatibuzz (cameo) * Hareotoko (cameo) * Cynake (cameo) * Mad Mountain (cameo) * Poofessor (cameo) * D'wanna (cameo) * Baku (cameo) * Dismarelda (cameo) * Wiglin (cameo) * Rhyth (cameo) * Steppa (cameo) * Dandoodle (cameo) * Hanako-san (cameo) * Mochismo (cameo) * Peckpocket (cameo) * Drizzelda (cameo) * Tublappa (cameo) * Terrorpotta (cameo) * Swelton (cameo) * Pandle (cameo) * Chansin (cameo) * Cheeksqueek (cameo) * Buhu (cameo) * Roughraff (cameo) * Babblong (cameo) Antagonist Yo-kai * Nurarihyon/Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira (debut) * Nekokiyo/Nekokiyoperon (debut) * Inumaro/Inumaroderon (debut) * Sendai Enma-daio (debut) Announcement The movie was announced in the July issue of monthly magazine as the issue contained more information of the film. The title of the movie was announced in the issue as well. In the same issue, it was revealed that the Japanese premiere will be on December 19, 2015, but tickets will be on sale on July 25. Reception Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! stayed n number 1 during its opening week with with 975,000 tickets sold in its first two days. It had beaten on its opening week, but The Force Awakens grossed higher during the upcoming weeks due to that the tickets were more expensive than that of Yo-kai Watch. The film was number-one in admissions again on its second weekend, with 450,000, and grossed ¥513 million (US$4.1 million). DVD release The movie will have a DVD release on 6 July 2016 in Japan. The DVD contains a Lord Enma Yo-kai Medal and an Lord Enma Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Army original card. The DVD will have a cost of ¥2,500 and the Blu-ray will have a cost of ¥3,980. Gallery Trivia * This is the very first time Nate, Inaho, and their Yo-kai companions interact. * This marks the first time USApyon enters Emperor Mode. It is unknown if he will enter Emperor Mode in the anime episodes. * Despite Nate and Inaho having the upgraded Yo-kai Watch U throughout the entire movie and Yoka Yoka Lullaby, they have the prototype when dancing Uchu Dance! * Due to the anime making a different history for Venoct, he does not appear in the movie as part of the attacking forces against Nurarihyon, while Lucas never appeared at all (assuming he's not the baby given to Koma Mom). *Excluding Lord Enma, the only Yo-kai summoned during this movie is Tattletell. External links * Offical website References Category:Movies